Deceived
by Scarlett Ambrose
Summary: I am one of the people who was fascinated by Sherlock's chemistry with Janine. And so I decided to write this. BTW.. I hope she comes back in series 4! I do won anything...all rights owned by BBC


**Chapter 1 **

Janine was happy the way her cake was turning out to be. The recipe was confusing but none the less she seemed to be successful in her tryst with baking. As she gazed admirably at the golden cake in the oven, the doorbell made her jump. It was kind of late for anyone to be at the door. Janine peeked through the peep hole only to find Mary. She opened the door hurriedly.

"Congratulations!" Janine hugged Mary.

"Thank you!" Mary hugged back.

"Come on in…your coat is all wet. The rain is such a menace!"

Janine was more than happy for Mary. Mary was engaged to an army doctor John Watson who was apparently a decent, kind and wise gentleman Janine had ever met. He was perfect for Mary and they looked good together. Mary herself was a smart woman. Janine had met her some two years back and they seemed to get along well.

"So how are you Mary?" Janine gestured her to follow her to the kitchen.

"Oh….the wedding is just a month away and so we are engaged in planning. It is very exhausting." Mary sat on the table

"But in the end it's worth it, isn't it?" Janine smiled dreamily, "Every girl on this planet wants a perfect husband and a perfect wedding!"

"I won't argue with that. Well, Janine I wanted to ask you something important!" Mary smiled nervously.

"Go on...Oh wait do you want some cake?" Janine offered.

Mary pulled Janine and made her take a seat in front of her. "Listen to me. I have to get back home quickly and what I am going to say is kind of important."

Janine just nodded.

Mary continued, "Now, will you be the Maid of Honor at my wedding?"

"Of course…." Janine smiled "I would be heartbroken if you hadn't asked."

Mary smiled at her friend. Janine was definitely one of the nicest people. "Thank You!"

"It's my pleasure, Mary." Janine said as she cut the cake.

"That reminds me of something. The Best Man….."

"Ah, now that is exciting." Janine interrupted.

"Alright, now remember don't punch him in the face."Mary said nervously.

"Why would I punch him the face? In fact who is he?" Janine asked confusingly.

"You will see. Thank you again Janine." Mary got up to leave.

"Okay. That is weird. Anyway, I just wish I could be there for all the planning and stuff. It would be so much fun. Working at Global News is such a draining experience especially if your boss is ." Janine signed but she observed Mary's face harden at her statement.

"Good Night Janine." Mary left hurriedly.

**Chapter 2 **

Janine sat editing an article at her office. When Magnussen's bodyguard entered.

"Hello Janine. How's the article coming? Working late today?" He asked casually.

"Yep I am on a holiday tomorrow. Friend's wedding." Janine smiled.

"I see. Hope you enjoy it."

"Oh I will." Janine replied, however, she had a weird feeling but she could not determine whether it was good or bad. Also, all hopes of a nice Best Man were apparently shattered by Mary. There was only one way to find out. Face the big day.

Guests had started arriving and John was turning impatient. Mary was sick vomiting all morning. He could not wait any longer. Harry was obviously not going to come but he was waiting for the Consulting Detective. John heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Janine approaching him.

"Mary is fine for now. She is extremely nervous….it's a case of wedding blues. She will be down any minute now." Janine assured John.

"Just hoping she does not run away with the florist!" John joked.

Janine laughed her heart out. "Where is the Best Man, John? I mean who is he?"

John smiled and looked through her. Janine turned to see a tall man walking towards them across the hall.

"There he is." John smiled at Janine.

Janine felt like she had seen him somewhere. He was tall, dark curls, straight posture. But she could not make out any more. As he approached closer, Janine realized he was handsome in a way, had impeccable cheekbones she had ever seen and deep green eyes.

"Hello John!" He greeted with voice so 'velvety' that Janine thought she could drown in it.

"Hello Sherlock! You are looking all nice and decked up." John patted Sherlock's back.

"I m not a girl John. Not your bride either." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Then like a strong wave of water, it hit Janine. Of course, Sherlock Holmes, the celebrity detective in the funny hat. He had quite a fan following. Janine knew about John and Sherlock hanging out together but she never pondered upon it. She smiled at him and he just raised one of his eyebrows. He looked at her with his eyes 'checking her out.'

This made Janine a little uncomfortable. "I will just check upon Mary."

Before anyone could say anything further, Janine walked away with her heavy dress.

"And that was?" Sherlock questioned John.

"The Maid of Honor." John answered.

"Obviously." Sherlock answered.

"Her name is Janine. She will be your date for today." John answered.

"And you did not even introduce us." Sherlock smirked.

"I don't think you need an introduction, do you?"

Sherlock just smiled.

Janine hurried upstairs. She felt like a teenager infatuated with a cute movie star. She was clearly intimidated by Mr. Holmes. She had never felt so attracted to anyone except for her ex-boyfriend who was a model. But at least he did not make her nervous. However, her conscience reminded her that no matter what happens, you have to be smart. Men are men.

**Chapter 3: ****The evening of the wedding.**

Janine was dancing somehow with her heavy purple gown. The day was quite a change from her routine. Basically, it was all about Sherlock Holmes. He had simultaneously solved two cases and told her a secret of his love for dancing. The speech itself was entertaining. Their bonding over his deductions was another incentive to like him more. Janine had never met a man so endearing. Not everyone liked him that much at the wedding due to his eccentricity but for Janine, it attracted her even more. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she felt Sherlock gazing at her. He was walking to her when she pointed out her dance partner. A feeling of betrayal crossed his face and Janine felt like she had hit the jackpot. What followed was not something Janine was expecting. Sherlock left the hall with his coat.

She stopped dancing. Her dance partner stopped as well.

"What's the matter?" He asked nervously.

"Oh….I'll be a minute." Janine passed through the crowd towards the entrance.

The air outside was cold and it was windy. She could see Sherlock put on his coat.

"Sherlock?" She walked as fast as she could. The dress was very irritating. He turned at the sound.

"Janine?" He wrinkled his forehead.

"Where are you going?" Janine asked.

"Home." He answered.

" Home? Well, the party is not yet over, you know?" Janine put her hands on her hips.

"I know. The music is …..not my type." He looked at her confusingly.

"Not your type?...Do you want to get some ice-cream maybe?" Janine pushed. She could see the moonlight highlight his face especially his cheekbones.

"We just had it for desert!" Sherlock was getting irritated. He wanted to get home as fast as he could.

"No reason we can't have more!" Janine was hell bent on keeping this man.

"I am extremely sorry to say but I have to get home. Good Night Janine." Sherlock started walking. A date was the last thing he needed today. He had enough of the silly hats and the stupid people. He needed some rest or at least the idea of those nails in the refrigerator excited him.

Janine walked back, maybe she wasn't his type. In fact, was any one? At least she tried. But the mystery around that man created a kind of magnetic field which refused to let her go. She wasn't even sure if she was ever going to meet him again. Goodness gracious! A naughty thought entered Janine's head.

"Sherlock!" Janine almost yelled. He hadn't walked far.

"Now what?" Sherlock stopped in his track. He could see Janine walking towards him. She came close.

" You forgot something." Janine threw the pin up brooch of Sherlock into his hands. Before he could understand what was happening, Janine wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. However, she could hardly balance herself with the dress which made her lean against him.

Sherlock had no choice but to catch her. Janine, taking advantage of this deepened her kiss. A spilt second later she freed herself of Sherlock's embrace and managed to stand on her own. Sherlock was still as the night. Still dizzy from the kiss, Janine managed to get words out of her lips, "Good Night Mr. Holmes!"

She walked away smiling like a child. Sherlock looked at the brooch in his hand and smirked, "Theatrics."

Lady Smallwood's case was quite intriguing; however, Magnussen was even more interesting. Sherlock sat staring at his laptop. His research of Magnussen was going quite well. In fact with little help he was able to get a blueprint of Appledore and its surroundings. However, Sherlock sensed that he had heard about Magnussen somewhere. He hadn't seen it in the papers; he had 'heard' it from someone. But the question was who. Who was talking about Magnussen? Mycroft? No…..then who.

Mrs. Hudson entered the room "Sherlock, You should keep your stuff in order. Look at the mess you've made."

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Sherlock flipped his hair with his fingers.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet. By the way, I am off to my sister's place."Mrs. Hudson hated it when Sherlock ignored her.

"Good bye then." Sherlock pushed Mrs. Hudson out of the room and locked the door. Who was talking about Magnussen? WHO? WHO? WHO?

Sherlock's eyes bulged. JANINE. She was Magnussen's P.A. Of course, how could he miss it! It was time to make a call to the Maid of Honor. Thank you John.

Janine was busy with an article. She had been really busy for the past few days. Magnussen was coming to London. Her phone buzzed. Janine could not recognize the number. She answered the call.

"Hello?"

"It has been a long time since the wedding, hasn't it?" The voice echoed in Janine's voice.

"Mr. Holmes, what a pleasant surprise!" Janine could feel her lips stretching into a smile. It was inevitable.

"Meet me for dinner at 221B, Baker Street. It's time we have a little chat." Sherlock hanged up.

And he didn't even ask her. He ordered her. Janine could not help but smile.

Janine decided to go casual. She had put on a red tee with an ocar skirt. Sherlock won't be impressed with too much skin-show. A beautiful woman could walk past him without him noticing. The evening was cool and breezy and as Janine sat at the back of the taxi, she could not believe that Mr. Holmes himself had taken the initiative. Maybe it was the kiss that did the trick. But he wasn't like others. In fact what was he like? Janine could only wonder.

Janine paid the cabbie and found Sherlock waiting at the doorstep. "Hello Janine! How are you?" His voice mesmerized Janine.

"I am good." Janine tried to stop smiling. He was really tall and her weakness for tall men made Sherlock even more attractive.

"Okay. Would you like to have dinner now? There's a restaurant close by. We can go walking."

"Sure. To be honest, I am starving." Janine replied happily.

The walk to the restaurant took ages for they had a yes-no conversation. And finally when they had ordered, the conversation took an interesting turn.

Janine took a sip of the wine, "The manager seems quite a good friend of yours."

"He is," Sherlock gazed at Janine with his deep green eyes that made Janine's tummy flutter. "Actually, I got off a fake murder charge over him."

"Oh..that's nice. So, where do your clients come from? John's blog?" Janine asked.

"No. I have a website. 'Science of deduction'. Sherlock replied rolling his eyes.

Janine had never met such a man. Ever. He was incredible.

"So….why have you got me out for dinner?" Janine eyed him curiously.

"Why? People cannot invite you for dinner?" Sherlock raised one of his eyebrows.

" Of course they can. But usually when men invite women, they have some kind of motive." Janine replied.

"Really?" Sherlock hadn't anticipated this, "It would be kind of you if you care to explain this motive."

"You are kidding! Or maybe you are flirting?" Janine smiled naughtily.

Then like an iron ball it hit him. He had hit the right notes. However, they were interrupted by the waiter who had arrived with their order. Janine had ordered a Mushroom Rivoli and Sherlock had settled for Manchurian.

"Maybe I am." Sherlock replied. He was glad that his wooing skills hadn't disappeared. It had been a long time. Flirting was needed back in the days of Uni for getting things done. After that a compliment or small talk were the only things needed.

Janine just smiled at him. He was getting somewhere.

Sherlock paid even after Janine had insisted. Then they decided to have ice cream at Swenson's. They talked about the current political scenario and Sherlock deduced few people which was quite entertaining. Since it was getting late, Sherlock called a taxi.

" I hope I'll be seeing you more often." He opened the door of the taxi trying hard to behave like a typical man.

"You will. Most probably." Janine walked over to the taxi. "It was really nice …you know, the dinner and all." There was a moment of silence. " I needed to ask you something." Janine's face became serious.

"Go ahead." Sherlock took a step closer.

" You haven't told me about your deduction of me."

"Okay. Here we go." Sherlock took a look at her again but decided to be careful with his words. "The curling of your hair indicates you tie your hair into a bun more often. Your eyes carry traces of eye liner and mascara indicating you put make up every day but for the moment you've decided against it. The shadows under your eyes indicate you stay up at night not for work but probably for your social life. You style of walking indicates that you wear heels every day. All these signs suggest that you work at a very high post or for an important person. The burn signs on your hand suggest baking and cooking regularly. The ring in your left hand is an engagement ring probably not yours, It is either your mother's or sister's judging by the rusty look which is also indicative of you never removing it. Your body figure indicates you work out at a gym or practice yoga." Sherlock had more but decided to keep it to himself.

"Body figure?" Janine looked at him with utter surprise.

"I'm sorry?" Sherlock wrinkled his forehead.

This was it. Janine needed to kiss him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. This time Janine traced his lips with her tongue.

Sherlock did not know what to do. His head went blank for a split second but he managed to decide that it was time he reciprocated. So he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed back. She tasted like strawberries which was pleasurable and clean. Thankfully not repelling.

Janine on the other hand was mesmerized by the way he was kissing back. It was kind of reserved and naïve in a way but utterly delightful.

Suddenly they could hear whistling behind them. A group of teenage boys walked by grinning like idiots.

Sherlock looked at them with a puzzled face but he realized that Janine was blushing.

" Good night Mr. Holmes." She giggled, "And you should probably let me go." She looked at his hands around her waist.

" Oh…Sorry. Good night Janine." Sherlock grinned. It was bad manipulating people. But once in a while it was absolute fun.


End file.
